The Silver Princess
by L3ah15
Summary: Princess Elena is forced from her home when they were attacked leaving many of her family dead, stripped of all memories and feeling a huge chunk of her heart is missing Elena is unknowingly on the run as she tries to piece together who she really is. Fem Allen x Tyki "But she is also a copy of a Noah she is the heir to the Noah throne. She is Nea's child as much as she is yours!"


**The Silver Princess. **

**Merry Christmas everybody, did ya'll have a good time? …Good! **

**Anyway I'm back (I know I've been away for too long but my laptop broke and ect…) with a new story that's a little different to my others but I hope you all enjoy and comment with your thoughts at the end of this chapter. **

****NOTE**: The first chapter have the original Noah in it (expect Rhode, Lulubell, Wisely and Nea) the others such as Tyki, Sheryl, Skin ect… will be revived in later chapters. **

**For this chapter I used a song called 'Wanderer's Lullaby by Adriana Figueroa (Aka** **adrisaurus)' This song is so beautiful that I just had to use it in this story so I hope all of you that will read this will go check her out on youtube: user/adrisaurus?feature=watch **

**Oh and for others who read my other stories I'm so sorry for the late updates but my laptop is all fixed now so I have time to upload all the chapters saved on here, thank you so much for being patient. XD **

**This is a fem-Allen(Elena/Ellen) x Tyki. **

**Rated: M (In much later chapters, sorry, but I want to build a strong plot first plus the story starts with Elena being fairly young.)**

**I don't own -Man. **

**I don't have a Beta Reader and I suffer with crap spelling, sorry. If anyone would like to be my Beta Reader then feel free to PM me. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"But what if…what if they don't like me Daddy?" Elena pouted her rosy pink lips out as her Father led her down the dimly lit hallway towards the balcony of the Ballroom.

The tall thin male halted and gently looked down at his daughter. Her cheeks where puffed out as where her lips in a fretting gesture, her left hand clasped onto the murky pink ruffled hem of her dress.

"Oh my dear how could they not?" The thirteenth knelt down, to get eye level with his charming daughter.

Elena only flushed and looked away in response her nerves of being in front of so many people scared her as she had spent the first six years of her life living deep within the safe mansion, with only her family, The Noah Clan, Mummy and Mana.

"You are the first child to be born into our realm for decades; you will be seen as a wonderful miracle. Although some may want to take you away from me, from your family as you have brought new and strong powers with you, but I won't let anyone harm you because you are my special daughter!" Nea smoothed out Elena's outfit making sure her cream and frilly cuffed sleeves were down with the shirt tucked into her dark pink skirt which puffed out and frilled at the hem and finally checking that her burgundy bow was straight and secure around her thin butter bleached neck.

"Okay you mustn't slip into your human form tonight, wearing your demon skin shows control and supremacy." Nea grinned in his demon form as he gave Elena a loving peck on her forehead. Pulling away slightly from his daughter to look the little girl in her current silver human eyes, running his slender ash hand through her long curly silver hair, she had the same style hair as her mother, mid back length and curly. As Nea's hand pulled away from his daughter he quizzed his daughter.

"Also what don't we talk about with strangers?" Nea asked rising a dark thin eyebrow to express a sudden serious shift in his attitude.

"We don't talk about Mommy…" Elena tugged on her bottom lip as she trailed off again looking to the floor.

Nea softly pushed her chin up to face him as he slipped into a small smile.

"I know this is a lot for a six year old to take in but if people found out about Mommy we could be in danger, okay sweetie? Now you don't want to ruin the lovely dress Mommy and Rhode got for you." Nea repeatedly unclasp Elena's hands from crunching the frilly hem of her cute outfit, she must look her best for their followers.

"Yes Daddy." Elena nodded smiling as her silver eyes bled into gold, her butter bleached skin faded into ash grey however her stark silver hair remained, showing other demons rare and strong magical ability the young demon possessed.

The only other demon to have this colour hair was also a Noah, Wisely, who has the ability to reads minds however Wisely hair seemed dull in contrast to Elena and only present when in his Noah form unlike Elena, again demonstrating her powerful gifts, which were still unknown.

Magical gifts do not start to appear till aged fourteen to fifteen or occasionally in the time of desperate need, if the host was mentally strong enough at the time that is.

"Ready?" Nea stood and held his ash darkened hand out to his daughter.

"Ready!" Elena grasped the awaiting hand with a light chuckle, feeling a lot more confident.

"I love you Daddy." Elena softly squeezed the larger hand and Neah smiled proudly as they awaited their entrance on the Earls cue.

Violins radiated from the cream pillars of the grand ballroom, chords emitted from the outstanding focal piano twirling with the delicate carvings on the majestic surrounding the mansion hall.

Flashes of twirling colour swirled on the polished marble floor as figures danced in the Masquerade, below the striking and elegant balcony with the main, leading steps, which opened the occupied ball area to the hosts of the celebration, the royal family of Noah.

_Flash of mauve, splash of puce, ghoul and goose, green and black, trace of rouge, face of beast…_

Paper faces paraded around the grand hall as colours smashed together in the beautiful physical interaction that was Ballroom Dancing. The figures all concealed their faces, with only their eyes displaying their true intent and emotion.

Lady Lulubell was the first of the honoured hosts to appear upon the shimmering balcony, ripping the attention of all of the now staring guests and cutting any and all music that once engulfed the room.

Lulubell held a resilient and powerful stance as the array of multi-coloured eyes poured into her cold and calculating gold, the glazes ranged from ones holding respect and loyalty, but most gazes consisted of fear which is to be expected considering she was a member of the Noah Clan – the highest and most powerful monarchy in the hidden demon world, and also a strong noble family in the human world.

Lulubell smirked and matched the guests' gazes. A dramatic flourish of her right wrist, with her slender fingers trailing gracefully behind, Lulubell introduced the King, or commonly known as The Millennium Earl. Pushing out her feathered blue and black dress with her ash skinned left hand. The Earl stepped in front of her, as she lingered behind and to the left of him, where she rightfully belonged.

The Millennium Earl stood with elegance and command, his back was erect and legs firmly shoulder width apart. He was dresses in the very best black suit and top hat which shadowed his old golden eyes; he also gripped a silver coated cane in his right fist, giving the presence of authority and wisdom. He glared briefly into each of his guest eyes.

_Blue, red, pink, white, green and dark orange eyes stared back. _

His subjects, his disbanding demons, lowering in numbers due to the Hunter's, were suffering the loss of baring children likewise due to the Hunter's experiments. The number of demons had dropped tremendously as they were being killed off, with no new born demons to replace and grow in the place of the dying. Granted he, The Millennium Earl, could create mindless demons, where demon blood was placed into a dead body with the willing soul of another party, these were referred to as 'Akuma' but there needed to be more population in the ranks between Akuma and Noah which he vowed would change for the better after all what's the point in being a king if you have no one to rule over.

To the Noah Clan the fact that demons were not bearing children did not matter as all Noah had the power to be reincarnated into a matching host, where as other lesser bloods lacked this ability they just had extended time to live as the average life time for a demon was nine hundred years.

However if the king or Queen died only a newly born could carry on the lineage of the throne while the elder reincarnated, if possible, due to new born's were increasingly powerful whereas the rest of the Noah Clan served as advisors, enforcers and protection due to their power for up keeping the law and safety of the followers. Eternal forces that reincarnated repeatedly unless murdered by cursed forbidden weapons, a clean death by one of the said weapons would end the reincarnation cycle of that being.

He levelled his defined chin and cleared his robust voice and spoke at the masses of demons gathered before him.

"Thank you, for attending this evening's celebration, I know many of you have travelled far and wide to attend this evening; however your journey has not been in vain, as tonight I, the head of the Noah Clan and your King announce an astounding occurrence that will change the lineage of the dying demon race." The Earl stepped forward two paces, while a streak of ten tanned figures appeared in a line behind the Earl, starting with Lulubell, the twelve Noah, ending with Rhode, the ninth Noah, who was beaming as the guests were sucked into the impressive entrance of most of the Noah Clan in one room, which was a rare happening unless it was a special reason, which of course it was.

_Imagine what their faces will be like when Nea walks in completing the Clan!_

Rhode was brimming with excitement as to how their people would react to their announcement, which has been kept secret for six years.

"We have newly founded hope, hope in this sea of despair. Here tonight I present to you the start of our solution, the beacon of optimism that will carry us through the oncoming war with the Hunters." The Earl smiled as the expressions of his children lightened in long awaited anticipation.

"My people I would like to introduce the thirteenth Noah, my son, Nea Walker and his daughter, my granddaughter, the newly born fourteenth."

Gasps sounded off the barren walls, all eyes followed the small figure that walked in step with the thirteenth, her head held high with pride, a trait carried by all the Noah.

"**It can't be!**"

"**Impossible!**"

"**How?**"

"**She has white hair! It's got to be the insignia of the Silver dragon…**"

Uproar began with the lesser demons; shouts and mutterings enveloped the massed crowd, scrambling bodies pushed to marvel the first demon child seen in decades, The Silver Princess.

Elena gazed at the mixed emotions of her future subjects; she forced a controlled appearance showing authority and maturity far beyond her six years. On the inside however Elena was scared and nervous feeling like a deer in the headlights but like Rhode and Lulubell taught she needs to hide her feelings for her own safety.

Elena felt her Father squeeze her hand signalling that it was time.

"I am Princess Elena Maraiica Zalazi Walker, the third heir to the demon throne." Elena's voice was solid but had a sweet childish tint, which made her sound older than her mere six years considering all of the demons in the room were all older than a hundred years they were absorbed by the young miracle Princess presences.

The Earl took Elena's free hand in his as he looked to his demons their dazed glazes fixated on the young princess.

One by one the demons began to kneel, heads down and hands on their chests, soon the entire Ballroom was filled with masses of demon subject bowing down in respect.

"Long live the Princess, Long live the prince, Long live the king!"

"Long live the Princess, Long live the prince, Long live the king!"

The crowd shouted in unison passionately, making the entire Noah Clan bean with pride.

Elena looked up at her father then her beloved grandfather, their eyes shown with pride and hopefulness, faith in their now rekindled future.

Abruptly, the chanting ended via gigantic rip of shell shocking gun fire!

Wisely leaped from the line of the now alert Noah, rushing toward the three main royals in the room, leaning into the Earl he muttered a warning.

Wisely was scanning the thoughts of the hostiles who had opened fire, they had plans to kidnap the new princess or at the very least kill. The Earl nodded, the happiness draining from his eyes being replaced with deep seeded anger and blood lust.

"Demons or Hunters?" The Earl gritted between his teeth at Wisely as snaps of magic were crashing around them.

"Demons, the Cassias Clan." Wisely responded while madness broke out among the lesser demons, screams where sounded from the outer rim of the Ballroom gallery.

The Earl ran a cold glare over the line of the now eleven Noah, Wisely and Nea instruction them on what must be done with his anger filled eyes.

The ten members evaporated into a whirl of gold and black smoke swirling up and over the Earl, Elena and Nea, landing on the stairs, in a 'V' formation leading up to the Earl as the focal centre point.

The Earl looked down at Elena sweetly and tightened his grip on her hand briefly.

"Listen to everything your Father tells you and be brave!" Elena nodded with worried gold eyes that threatened to unleash her tears of fear. Elena lay a gentle kiss on her Grandfather's hand she he began to slip his hand to his silver cane that began to dissolve into a huge silver broadsword.

Elena's golden eyes scanned furiously over her family's eyes, searching for his eyes. Her eyes lit up once she found his warm but stern eyes. The thirds nodded lightly with a smile, then winked cheekily to the worried princess.

"Listen to your father little one, I'll see you later Elena." His soft whispered voice echoed in her head, which was not uncommon to the child as she shared a strong connection with the third Noah.

"Go now and listen to everything your Father say's." Nodding to him with an unsure smile, Elena let her Father wrap her in his awaiting arms.

Elena was bundled up into her Father's arms as he dashed from the Ballroom, which was becoming a bloodied mess.

Elena eyes gawked at the sight before her; she wanted to scream, to kick out, and to cry for her family who jumped into the fight.

Nea pulled Elena's head into his chest shielding her from any more horrid images as they rushed to the hidden get-away passageway.

"We can't leave them! We need to get them, save the family, save the third!" Elena cried once they whoosh down the halls away from the Noah's.

"They will be fine, it's their jobs to protect you and they are very powerful ….You know the third will do anything to make sure you are safe and he would never leave you for too long." Nea assured his daughter, as she fretted on the safety their family.

Nea needed to get to the safe hold that has acted as Elena's living quarters for the past six years, where Maria would be waiting for them.

_This Ball was a huge failure! Elena was far too young for this- she was now a target. He knew he should have made the Earl postpone the Ball for a few years, at least till Elena's powers had awoken. _

There were screams of agony and trepidation echoing in the desolate halls as Nea sprinted to the hidden doorway, hidden by a family portrait of the Original Noah, with Adam (The Earl) holding a very young version of Nea himself. The portrait it's self was painted four hundred years ago, when demon births slowly began to fade.

Securing the door Nea placed a smoke barrier at the entrance, if the enemy broke through, he would feel it.

A blood curdling shriek passed Elena lips as the Noah bond smashed into pieces, one Noah had been killed, the Cassias Clan had always been powerful rivals, but this action was the set point of a civil War.

"Daddy, he's dead, the fourth is dead!" Elena sobbed in to her Dad's chest, fisting her small ash tanned hands in his suit.

"Shush little one, it's going to be fine, he will find his way back to us soon." Muttering her Father bounced her gently as tears flew from his eyes, the Noah inside them was grieving.

Crushing into the main living area, Maria shot up alarmed. Panic burst upon her face as she tugged her snivelling child towards her, her apprehensive eyes regarded to her newly married husband.

"What went wrong?"

"The Cassias Clan attacked, the fourth has been killed, and they are after Elena." Nea stood straight as he ran a hand through his raven damper mop with a grim expression.

Mana, Nea's step brother walked into the room panicked.

"Is Elena safe?" Mana had been in the crowd at the time of the attack, relief that his non-Noah brother had made it back to him settled in his stomach as Nea nodded in response.

"For now…"

Maria's auburn kind eyes cooed her sobbing child; with a small loving smile she rocked her beloved daughter.

Her eyes briefly locked gazes with her husband and brother-in-law.

"We must keep Elena safe…at any cost." Calmly Maria lowered her head back to her daughter letting her normally soft voice was hardened in desperation for her child's safety sink into the demons minds.

They both knew Maria wasn't as sweet and valuable as she led people to believe, she could be quite cruel and ruthless if needs be, she had the power to fight back too, but that's no surprize considering Maria used to be a Demon hunter for the Black Order. Regardless of her leaving the Order Maria still had her anti-demon weapon, which was a part of her-her voice.

Tapping Elena's back softly the curvy female with cascading chocolate hair paced, slowly calming her child. It must have been hard dealing with the clan's joint emotions so young.

"If the enemy breeches the defences we will be forced to…put _the_ plan into action." Mana stepped forward, voicing what the two parents were trying to suppress.

"It won't come to that!" The Noah in the room hissed as his hand clenched.

Elena had stopped sobbing now and was resting on her Mothers chest, tear stains drying on her swollen cheeks and wet patching Maria's black silk dress, her Mothers favourite dress.

Tears once again kicked in and Elena cried, clutching to her Mother who started to feel powerless to her daughters and husbands suffering.

"The Noah's of bonds are gone…" Nea chocked out above his fresh tears.

Maria inched closer to her lover, fear staring to gradually creeping in her eyes, her right hand reached out and intertwining her pale slender fingers with his bronzed ash fingers.

Inhaling sharply Elena and Neah quivered…Tears blurring their vision.

"Sixth, seventh and eighth Noah are gone as well…" Nea sobbed in pain as did Elena as Maria and Mana exchanged sharp troubled glances.

"Mommy, I'm really scared…I don't want all my family to die…I don't want the third to die…I don't want to be alone…" Newly founded tears dripped onto the avocado clothed flowers on her Mothers dress.

Shaking with heartbreak at her daughters words Maria looked for counsel of her husband for Maria too was starting to fear the worst because if seven of the most Powerful Noah had managed to be murdered then there was no telling how strong the Cassias Clan had become.

Nea swivelled around to face his daughter, still gripping his wife's hand, his golden eyes softened as he beheld his daughters red inflamed eyes and flushed face.

"Elena my dear, I know this is hard but you need to hang in there okay? The Fourth and-"

"Sorry, My Princess but I must leave you for a while to preserve your future…" The thirds pain filled gasps sounded in Elena mind and their connection snapped.

Nea was cut off by a scream.

The shattering scream shredded Elena voice, as she withered in emotional agony, tears began to flood from Nea eyes once more as his expression twisted with fury and anguish.

"He's dead! Daddy, Mommy he's dead! The third is dead!" Maria's face dropped, she gazed at Nea's foul pitiful expression and looked back down at their distraught daughter, Elena's head was shaking against her chest, as she wept, snivelled and shrieked.

"He's gone…He's left me…" Maria tightened her arms around her daughter, her coffee coloured eyes poured into her husband; she was at a loose at what to do… Maria understood that Elena had a deeper mental and emotional connection with the third Noah than the other Noah, so Elena was suffering profoundly.

Maria knew that the third Noah connected with Elena the first time he looked into her silver human eyes. Ever since that time they become inseparable, when Elena was a baby she would only be put to sleep by said Noah as he had the uncanny ability to make her stop wailing, Elena even stated that they would marry one day as she began to nap on the Noah's chest, which humoured all the family members present and joking treats were given out from Nea while Maria smiled at the cute display of affection. The elder Noah was very protective of Elena from then onwards, now he has lost his life protecting her…

Maria felt guilty, she looked to the Noah as her family she never had, they accepted her and her love with Nea, which was a very taboo relationship, and opened her up to the family, they protected her, they loved her and when she fell pregnant with Elena she was worshiped by them…her chest tightened as tears streamed from her blurring eyes.

"Nea we need to get out there, they need help with what they are fighting with!" Mana interjected panicking.

Nea snapped!

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? I can feel the loss of each member of my family, it's almost unbearable but Elena and Maria's safety comes first to me now, Elena is the future to this race and Maria is my wife!" Nea screeched fiercely, fixing his brother an unsympathetic and cold scowl.

"Hush, you are taking your anger out on your own brother, stop it." Maria breathed out coolly as she clutched her shuddering sobbing daughter.

Nea breathed in and exhaled gradually.

"Your right." Nea grunted through gritted teeth.

Glancing at the exit and his brother Nea nodded. His golden longing eyes viewed his wife, and forced a smile at his seemingly broken daughter.

"I'll make sure he comes back to you Elena." Muttering as he placed a sweet kiss on Elena's silver locks, which went unnoticed by the silver cowering princess, she was suffering with the sudden severed comforting connection with the third Noah.

"I love you…" Trailing off Nea looked into Maria's eyes with solemn love.

"Maria, call _him_, you both know the plan, if this goes to hell Mana will return that's the sign…that you should…"The elder Noah gulped. Nea looked down in pain as to what he was putting forward. He inhaled. "Use your power to give her a fresh start…" Maria broke into sobs; finally the significance of the attack hit her.

Nea ran his left hand through her deep brunette curls, pulling her forward and captured her lips desperately, squishing Elena in the process but she was too concerned with the loose of the third.

"I love you so much…both of you." Nea pulled Maria's lips out clinging to possibly the last kiss they would share.

"If anyone bar the Noah or _him_ breeches this area, give them hell." Nea pulled away sluggishly, stepping over to join his half-brother he held out his hand where a silver broadsword appeared identical to the one Earl had summoned prior, the royal war sword. The swords were only accessible through Royal demon blood, which of course meaning The Earl, Nea and one day Elena all had the power to the swords.

"I'll see you soon." Nea nodded towards Maria, with a sad smile. Maria mirrored his actions because she knew that whatever the outcome they would see each other again weather they were alive or not.

The two figures dashed off towards the door. Once Maria heard the seal of the doorway close, she tended to her daughter.

"Shush, Elena. It'll work out, he will come back to you, and after all you were precious to the third and he loved you very much." She whispered affectionately to her daughter as she fussed over the escape plan.

"Timcanpy?" Maria called urgently while rubbing swirls on the princesses back.

"TIM!" Angry and crushing sadness overpowered her clam exterior mask, she didn't want this, she wanted a happy loving family life, where she and Nea could watch Elena grow resilient, powerful and a wonderful leader like they knew she would be, she didn't want Elena to grow up parentless for her to suffer the trials of this world alone, like Maria had.

A small golden sphere hovering in the air appeared in front of her interrupting her inner terror; Maria looked up and smiled softly at the golden golem.

"Got get Marian and show him the following message. 'It's time, please I need you now.' Go straight to him, quickly." Maria commanded with a soft but crucial tone.

"Mommy, I can't feel the connection to my family anymore…" Elena hiccupped numbly snivelling as her lifeless eyes turned up to her Mother.

"Did I do something wrong to start this?" Elena sobbed looking hopelessly into her Mothers emotion brimmed brown.

Maria walked over to the deep red sofa, and parked herself down, placing Elena on her black silk covered lap.

"Oh you silly thing of course you didn't do anything wrong, bad people who were jealous of your families power started this." Maria snuggled into the crook of her daughters neck, clinging to her with concealed distraught, savouring the warmth of her daughter.

"But Mommy-"

"Hush, no but's sweetie." Maria pinched Elena's cheeks in frantic form of distraction, which failed as Elena placed her tiny ash grey hand over her heart.

"It's broke…" Elena muttered and Maria was taken back at the actions of her six year old child, but Elena was no normal six year old child.

"Excuse me..?" The former Hunter questioned, with a thin dark eyebrow cocked.

"It broke, snapped when I felt the third… _go_." Tears dripped off her petite chin.

Scrunching Maria's oval face in confusion she looked to her daughter… maybe the 'seemingly harmless' connection Elena had formed with the third ran deeper than first assumed.

Elena sobbed in misery.

"I love you sweetie, so very much." Maria placed a lingering kiss on Elena's forehead she had made her decision; she would help Elena forget, to ease her pain.

Maria began to hum softly as she pulled Elena close, swaying gently.

"**Wandering child of the earth, **

**Do you know just how much you're worth?**"

Maria activated her Demon Hunting weapon, which happened to be her voice, the weapons the Hunters used was called Innocence.

Maria effectually created a barrier around the pair with the soft lullaby, making them invisible to the outside world.

"**You have walked this path since your birth, **

**You were destined for more," **

Lightly Maria kissed her daughter on top of her head again relishing in the moment, among her silver locks.

Maria began to pluck the memorises from the front of Elena's mind and lock them deep, into the depths of her mind, somewhere where they would not be found or unlocked easily.

"**There are those who'll tell you you're wrong,**

**They will try to silence your song, **

**But right here is where you belong, **

**So don't search anymore,"**

Elena curled into her Mothers chest, listening to her breathing pattern whist singing, Elena also listened to the soft buzz of her Mommy's Hunter weapon, gradually controlling her sobbing. While Maria perfected locking her memories away.

"**You are the dawn of a new day that's waking, **

**A masterpiece still in the making, **

**The blue in an ocean of grey, **

**You are right where you need to be, **

**Poised to inspire and to succeed, **

**You'll look back and you'll realize one day," **

Loud crashes and expositions sounded from above though could not be heard within the barrier. Maria wavered side to side in time with the melody in her head, while her innocence in forced the sphere also, using her power to influences Elena to sleep, it would be easier on Elena to sleep through…if they were forced to conduct the escape plan.

"**In your eyes there is doubt,**

**As you try to figure it out, **

**But that's not what life is about,**

**So have faith there's a way," **

Maria paused as tears overflowed from her eyes and trickled off her chin and dripped past her now sluggish daughter. Deep inside Maria she had accepted that _the plan_ would be put into action and this would be…goodbye.

And that Elena would now have no memory of her or any of them, Maria's power was flawless, her memories would only return when Elena was ready.

**Though the world may try to define you, **

**It can't take the light that's inside you, **

**So don't you dare try to hide, **

**Let your fears fade away,**

Elena's breathing patterns began to even out as her hopeless sobbing stopped.

**You are the dawn of a new day that's waking, **

**A masterpiece still in the making, **

**The blue in an ocean of grey,**

**You are right where you need to be,**

**Poised to inspire and to succeed, **

**You'll look back and you'll realize one day, **

Elena began to relax now; her figure was slumped into her Mother as her harmonious lullaby sounded its ending.

"**You are the dawn of a new day that's waking **

**A masterpiece still in the making **

**The blue in an ocean of grey **

**You are right where you need to be **

**Poised to inspire and to succeed" **

Maria's vision blurred with sizzling tears as her daughter slipped into an abysmal slumber.

"Soon you'll finally find your own way…." Maria muttered the final line of the melody as she tried to regain control over her emotions. She needed to be strong, for her family… Maria had already decided she wanted to do this…to sacrifice so much in order to protect the future she and the rest of the Noah family knew Elena could bring.

The former hunter knew that the other Noah's would reincarnate soon and be able to guide Elena to make the rightful choices for this falling kingdom, especially the third if Motherly instinct was anything to go on she knew they would be very close, but for that to happen Elena needed to go into hiding till they returned, to find her.

In all respect this plan was set in placed since the princess was born but it was hard coming to terms with the fact it was going to happen.

Distorting churns of radiant red flickered through the glassy barrier, he was here.

Furiously smearing away her tears Maria disabled the barrier.

A tall lean man, with a wile red man stood at the secret entrance of the room, he opened his mouth to say something while balancing a long smoking cancer stick between his pulp lips.

"Don't even start!" Maria bit out harshly knowing the comment coming from the man.

Exhaling swirling smoke encased the lanky bloke wearing a general's hunting uniform.

"Are you sure you can go through with this?" The Male Hunter asked in a stark tone with a visible eyebrow cocked in question, while the other half of his face was concealed with half a mask.

"Please don't doubt me, Marian. You of all people should know me well enough to know the extent what I will go for Elena's safety." Maria exhaled tracing her slender fingers over Elena's extensive cascading silver locks. Her coral saddening eyes locked with her daughter slumbering figure.

"Your Noah offspring has grown since I was last here, Maria." The general scanned over the princess with a small distaste in his visible eye. Marian stopped his fag out on the carpet, suggesting his disrespect with the Noah family.

Maria scoffed lightly with a small smile gracing her pastel expression which was still fixed on her daughter and her comforting action.

"You can't call her that when you take her with Mana. I've just locked her memories away to calm her distress…" Maria finally looked to the General, her ex-hunting-partner, the man who was her dearest friend.

The hunter gave a curt nod, strutting forward and grapping Maria's arms forcing her to stand, while clutching Elena, looking Marian in her forced harsh face, her tears dipped down.

"We must do this Marian, or this plan will fail and she will be discovered, then what will happen to my daughter, my flesh and blood, a little copy of me." Maria exploded with emotions peering into Marian's eyes.

"But she is also a copy of a Noah, she is the heir to the Noah throne. She is Nea's child as much as she is yours!" The red head man spat as she gripped onto Maria, the only woman who would understand him, even if he didn't understand her, he didn't want to lose her again.

"Marian I am sorry, I know you still don't understand the reasons for me leaving for Nea but I can't justify the reason to you while you are still blinded with hatred for the Noah." Maria expressed as her hands fisted around Elena's sleeping body in her arms.

"All I ask is that you take my child after the deed is done, watch over her as she travels with her uncle, if anything should happen to him I need you to take up care of Elena, train her to be a hunter if you must, let her knows the wonders of having friends, of fighting, of saving people and of freedom before she is pulled back into this world. I know I am asking so much of you, but I know you will watch over her as you did me." Frantically Maria shook her head getting across all of her hopes to her inflamed headed friend.

Marian only nodded stiffly, he stepped back and looked between Maria and Elena, whose dashing silver locks were draping over Maria's shaking butter bleached arms.

"You know the cost of the spell you ask for Maria… Your body will be tied to me for as long as I live." Marian scratched his chin as he stared Maria down.

"I know but if it comes to this plan I have to ensure Elena's future." Maria smiled back down at her daughter lovingly, even if Elena had no memory of her left she was still her Mother.

Crashes burst through the entrance way to the area the trio were in, snapping his hunter weapon, Judgment, out the hunter aimed at the oncoming intruder.

It was Mana.

Maria tired her lip from snapping her teeth down on the soft skin, she dragged Elena's sleeping figure to her bosom, trying to drain a lift time of hugs from the napping princess.

"Nea wanted me to explain that he can't access The Ark, it seems that the attack was well planned, they must have known about Elena somehow, they locked it in one spot and shut him out somehow. The third used his life to embody a spell that wiped out most of the Cassias Clan however the Earl is in bad shape, Rhode and Lulubell on his defence the fifth is okay and he has everyone trapped in happy memorises out of harm's way while Nea is on the front line,. He has assured the reincarnation of the Third Noah for the Princess but in doing so has ceased his chances of reincarnation." Mana looked down pained as Maria broke out in hiccups, holding back sobs.

"He has asked you to do ahead with the plan; he plans to sacrifice his life to destroy the Cassias Clan all together, he feels responsible for not watching how powerful the opposing clan had become. Nea did say that he would see you again soon, he will be waiting with strong cocktails in Valhalla." Mana expression was grim and solemn.

"Valhalla…the resting place for powerful warriors, huh?" The Mother of the Princess smiled dejectedly, rising her head Maria placed on her fighting mask.

"We know what must be done!" Maria placed her daughter down on the deep red sofa and walked over to the draws where she pulled a pair of long silk black gloves.

She smoothly slipped them up her shaking skin, past her elbows.

"Marian when I am gone please get a mask for my body, I don't want Elena to see my face while I am…a puppet, once she remembers me I want the image of me alive in her mind not of how I will be after this." Maria's soft eyes firmed into a deep muddy tone.

"Are you ready?" Marian asked as he walked over to his former hunter and friend.

One more lasting look at Elena and she nodded her bouncy curls dancing on the curve of her back.

Gripping Maria's small hand and standing over Elena, the man with the fiery mane began.

"On, Avata, Ura, bam, On Elena Maraiica Zalazi Walker." The Princesses Noah gold eyes unsealed sharply and began to shrink, giving way to her wide human silver. Elena screamed.

She thrashed intensely on the crimson sofa as her slender finger tugged at her hair in pain!

"Arg..Make…It…S-stop…My Noah…" Elena muttered between grasps of pain.

Maria's eyes widened and leaked with scorching tears, she tried to go to her child but the hunters grasp was firm.

Maria's pale arm in Marians hold began to blacken and crumble, decomposing before her widened eyes as she watched Marian transfer her energy to himself fusing her innocence with him, allowing his enchantment succeed.

Mana hoisted at the side lines as he watched his sister-in-law fall to her knees in terror and exhaustion at the loose of her life energy and her arm.

Elena's long curls fanned out across the contrasting crimson sofa as she shivered with the stinging burn of the spell, as her body recalibrated into hiding her Noah along with her memories.

A bloodied and crimson scar emerged on Elena's pale face; the scare began with a coloured pentagram that led off over her left eye in a marked swished off flick. It was the bind of the enchantment.

Ear-piercing screeching breeched Elena's pale pink lips as she thrashed in unforgiving agony, causing mass discomfort for the adults in the room, who inclusively had the princess's best interests at heart.

Elena's cries faded, she stiffened.

Maria's pain filled eyes forced her head up to look at the hunter, apprehension for her daughters safety killing her slowly, ignoring the ghastly sight of her decayed arm.

The silver locks of the Noah princess discoloured, dwindled into a muddy brunette, similar to her mother's but with highlights of dark deep brown, just like her Fathers.

"Her hair…it's changed." The princess's Mother muttered fatigued lips, exhaustion gripping to her every inch of her being.

"It's concealed with her powers, but her hair will soon start to give way to the silver hair due to her strong powers, that were hard enough to conceal for a few years, they will resurface when she is about sixteen, if we are lucky and the enchantment holds against her Noah's will and power as will the bind of the spell on her face." The scarlet haired man sighed as he gazed at the small child, whose chest was raising evening suggesting subterranean sleep.

"Will she remember any of her live before this?" Mana stepped over to his niece, stroking her now seemingly lifeless hair.

"No, we need to move fast before she wakes, being here may cause the spell to snap before her Noah has had time to settle, or the Noah will resurface with the spell in place, which may be possible with her level of power and drive her mad with the familiarity of this dark room." The lean man barked at the demon as she still clutched the hand of the inaudible Maria.

His head lowered to regard her indignity dancing in his eyes with despondency.

Iciness nipped at her heels, toes, hands, fingers…She was being torn away, leaving her adoptive family, leaving the conflicting battle Elena would one day resolve, leaving Elena parentless, leaving her body as a sacrifice for the use of such dominant magic.

The look in Marian's eyes confirmed this for the former hunter. She was dying.

"You need to make sure she is safe….both of you!" Maria slurred faintly, with panting breaths as she clung on to life for a few more savoury moments.

The men nodded. Marian kneeled down to the fallen woman, the only female he ever became close to emotionally, the only one he's ever trusted to fight alongside him, the only one worthy to be called his friend.

Maria smiled weakly as warm tears wavered down her paling cheeks.

"I promise I will always protect your daughter for you, only you." Marian's expressions were placed behind a firm mask but his eyes flicked with emotion that Maria watched with bitter sweet eyes.

Maria looked to the hand crafted ceiling with a slipping smile.

"Valhalla….sounds really good right now…Nea, my weird and wonderful love… see you soon" Chocolate warm eyes glazed over and her grin fell. She was gone.

Maria's pale arm shattered with the slight breeze, her body frozen and being pulled onto the lap of the red head while Mana clutched Elena and observed with sore stinging eyes.

"On, Avata, Ura, Masarakat, On-Gatar! Grave Of Maria." The hunter with strong magical powers muttered as his two for fingers pressed to his departed loved one.

A massive black chest rose from a circle of light that appeared on the solid ground. The container was wrapped in shimmering gold chains linked in enchanted protective magic.

Rising from the floor with Maria in his arm, he gently lifted Maria's delicate and now stiffened body into the chest, and locked the coffin, where it then lowered into the ground where it would be safe until Marian could summon her later to repair her body and activate her as her payment for the powerful and semi dark magic.

"We need to use the lower passages to get Elena away from here unnoticed!" Mana cried as scream and cries of the battle above sounded closer, Marian snapped a glare over his defined shoulder.

"You're mostly known for you defensive magic and clocking abilities, are you not?" Marian barked coldly, his voice lasing with displeasure and remorse.

"Yes that is why I was chosen along with you for Elena's escape plan." Mana explained while hugging the heavily breathing princess close to his chest.

Marian nodded as he strode over to the sleeping girl and unsheathed a long sharp knife from under his long black coat with gold trimming.

He raised the knife over Elena's body, ready to cut.

"What are you doing?" Mana stepped back in alarm, panic clear in his voice.

"Oh shut up." Marian cooling sliced Elena's chocolate flowing locks in one strident fluid movement, he also used Elena's burgundy toned ribbon around her neck to wipe off any lose trails of blood form the seal binding.

"Wrap your coat around her, it's snowing out there and we need to cover her dress." The hunter ordered the demon, who obeyed for the sake of Elena's safety and Maria's memory, for if she trusted this red head then Mana did to.

The men then made their way to the dark forgotten tunnels that would lead to the snowy woodlands of the early day-breaking Christmas morning.

* * *

**Over SEVEN THOUSAND WORDS(17 pages) ! ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! See you guys I do try for you guys on Christmas XD **

**Anyway whatcha think of the start (?), like I said it's a little different from what I normally write, but I thought I would give this plot bunny that was in my head ago and this came out, I hoped you enjoyed it and if you did (or didn't) leave a comment and/or favourite/ Follow. **

**Also if it's not too much, comment on what you think about the Thirds and Elena's relationship in this chapter, I was very unsure when writing it but according to Google (Google knows all!X) that many people believe if they find their 'soulmate' that this connection is very common (well not talking to each other mentally… or do they? I don't know) I know a lady on my street who meet her husband when she was eight and they were together as a couple since (her) aged 15 and (him) aged 19 till they were eighty when he passed away and she said they had a very special connection so I don't know… this is just me rambling now so I'll leave you lovely readers to comment or whatever you want to do XD Thanks for reading! **


End file.
